


Eliza's Nicknames

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: Elizabeth Joan Snart had a lot of nicknames. Even with all her smarts, the four-year-old could barely keep up with all of them. But she loved them all very much. It reminded her of all the people that loved her, all of the family she had.





	Eliza's Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> "I love nicknames. It makes me feel loved. It makes me feel less alone in this world."  
>  -Ellen Page

Elizabeth Joan Snart had a lot of nicknames. Even with all her smarts, the four-year-old could barely keep up with all of them. But she loved them all very much. It reminded her of all the people that loved her, all of the family she had.

*~Little Spark~*  
Mick had been calling Eliza Little Spark for as long as she could remember. According to her Daddy, when her mama was pregnant with her, her Da would say it to her mama’s bump.

“Hey, Little Spark. Your mama needs to sleep so why don’t we cool it with the kicking, huh?” Mick all but cooed, rubbing Desiree’s stomach gently.

It was then that Mick felt Eliza kick for the first time. His eyes went wide and he looked at Desiree in shock. The woman just smiled and nodded. 

“So, you like that nickname, Little Spark?” Another kick. “Works for me, kid.”

Desiree squinted at him. “I swear Mick, if this child is obsessed with fire, you can break the news to Lenny.”

Mick laughed, images of campfires with a chubby toddler and a grouchy Len in his mind.

*~Snowflake~*  
Snowflake was another name that Eliza had heard for most of her life. While it was mostly used by Len, every once and a while Mick or Barry would use it.

What Eliza didn’t know just yet, was how the nickname came about. 

“Lenny, if you don’t stop whining, I will kill you.” Desiree warned, eyes narrowed and hand resting on her growing belly. “Just come up with your own nickname.”

Len let out a huff. “But Little Spark is cute and on brand! How could I top that?” 

Mick let out a chuckle from his place at the stove. “I’m sure you can think of something, boss. You are a genius after all.”

For the next couple of weeks, Len tried out a few cold and ice themed nicknames, most of which Desiree flat out refused. Not that Len could blame her. Admittedly, Icicle and Frosty hadn’t been his best work. 

At the end of nearly three weeks, Desiree had thrown up her hands nearly screamed; “Snowflake! How could you not think of Snowflake!” 

Len looked shocked for a moment, before his face split into a large grin. “Snowflake. That’s it!”

Desiree rolled her eyes and went back to eating her melted chocolate ice cream.

*~Lightning Bug~*  
Barry’s nickname for Eliza stemmed from their favorite bedtime story to read together. It was about a little lightning bug that struggled to find her light after she loses her family. In the end, she finds her light and a new family. 

“Barry? Thank you for being a part of my lightning bug family.” Eliza said one night after they had read it together.

“What do you mean, Ellie?” Barry asked gently, turning the nightlight on and the lamp off. 

“I felt like Lucy the Lightning Bug after mama died, but you make me feel better.” 

Tears of happiness stung Barry’s eyes. “You’re a member of my lightning bug family too, Eliza.” 

Eliza snuggled up, the Flash bear under her arm. “Night, Barry.”

Barry smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Good Night, Lightning Bug.”

*~Princess~*  
For as long as Eliza could remember, Lisa had called her princess. She had always said that if her aunt was a queen, Eliza had to be a princess. Mick and Len were convinced Lisa used the nickname as an excuse to buy (read-steal) them matching gold crowns and other goodies, but they didn’t stop her. 

By the time Eliza was two, she had a princess themed room (though unlike some princess themed rooms, this one had a fire and ice theme too) and a few too many princess outfits that Hartley and Lisa either stole or made, no one knew for sure.

Later, when Eliza met Joe, he called her the same thing.

It made Eliza happy. She had never really had a grandparent figure, but Joe was the best she could ask for. He wasn’t the spoiling type, but he still doted on his granddaughter, making her favorites during family dinners and keeping all her favorite things stocked up in his house.

*~Ellie~*  
If they were being honest, Len and Mick knew Barry was the one as soon as Eliza let him call her Ellie.

The toddler never let anyone call her Ellie, not even Desiree, Mick or Len. The only person who got away with it, rarely, was Lisa. The Rogues often called her that to tease her, which has resulted in quite a few pranks that a child should not be smart enough to pull off, but when your fathers are Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, anything is possible.

Because of this, Len and Mick went to correct Barry when he asked; “Ellie, do you want red or blue ribbons in your hair today?” They were worried that Barry’s shirts would all suddenly be missing buttons like Mark or all his shoelaces would be taken out and knotted like Roy’s.

But instead, Eliza just smiled. “Can I have one of each color, Barry?”

“Of course, Ellie Jo. Red and blue ribbons, coming right up!” 

There was only one other person that could get away with calling her Ellie, and that was Oliver. 

Len, Mick and Barry were having a night in when Mari called and asked for their help in Detroit as soon as possible. No one in Central could watch Eliza and the trio was getting desperate. Even Felicity and John were out of town or busy. But their last hope was free. Oliver had agreed to babysit, even though it was last minute. So last minute that Barry had no time to explain any of Eliza’s likes or dislikes. All he could do was speed write a list of her allergies (nothing major, just the silk of inch worms) and flash her over to Star City without anything more than a hello. 

Because of this, when Barry, Mick and Len went to pick her up at the end of the weekend, they expected the worst. They expected fire and brimstone, maybe food splattered across the walls (Eliza may be a good kid, but she has her moments, especially when she was bored). 

However, they got the exact opposite.

Eliza was sitting on the couch, her head resting against Oliver’s shoulder. He had a book in hand and was reading to their daughter in a softer voice than Barry had ever heard Ollie use. 

When he saw the other men, he closed the book. “Ellie, why don’t you go get your stuff from your room? I want to talk to you dads for a second.”

Eliza stood up with a large smile on her face. “Okay Uncle Ollie!” She scurried out of the room with a loud giggle.

Oliver looked at Len, Mick and Barry, a small grin on his face. “Ellie’s a good kid. You’ve done an incredible job raising her. However, I did spoil her a bit this weekend.”

Len raised his eyebrows. “She let you call her Ellie?”

Oliver tilted his head to the side. “Yeah? Why?”

Mick let a chuckle. “The only other person she let call her Ellie is Barry and Lisa on occasions. And apparently you, Robin Hood.”

Oliver looked down, his smile growing slightly. “Oh.”

Eliza came skipping into the room, a new green hoodie on and a stuffed panda bear dressed like the Green Arrow. “Do we really have to go just yet, Da? Can’t we stay and have dinner with Uncle Ollie?”

Mick looked at Oliver. “What do you say, Robin Hood?”

Oliver chucked. “I have a takeout menu in the kitchen.” 

*~Baby Coldwave/ Baby Coldflashwave~*  
While it wasn’t the best name that Cisco had come up with, Baby Coldwave stuck around, although Baby Coldflashwave was a better descriptor for Eliza.

Barry and Cisco were having a guy’s night. Watching movies, lounging on the couch, the whole nine. Len and Mick had agreed to themselves and their daughter occupied for the night so Barry could catch up with Cisco. 

“So, how’s Baby Coldflashwave? Has she plotted world domination yet?” Cisco asked with a smile. “I hear it’s best to start early.”

Barry swallowed his mouthful of pizza before he responded. “I thought she was Baby Coldwave?”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “That was before I knew she had three daddies is all. You’re as much her father as Len and Mick are, you realize that right?”

Barry’s eyes got a little misty, but he nodded nonetheless. “Thanks, Cisco. You always know what to say.”

*~Hacker-in-training~*  
“Ollie, Felicity, I’m really happy you guys love my kid but could you maybe chill?” Barry said one day when Felicity and Ollie had come to spend the week with Len, Mick and Barry. 

While the trio had expected the billionaire couple to bring gifts, they didn’t expect this many gifts.

Oliver throw up his hands in defense. “Talk to your friend. This bag is me.” He said, gesturing to a (comparatively) small bag. “Everything else is all Felicity.” 

Felicity smacked Oliver’s bicep. “Thanks for the support, buddy.” She turned her head back to face Barry. “In my defense, some of this is from the Legends. Ray dropped them off the last time the Legends were in Star.”

Barry peeked into one of the bags closest to him. “This is a whole computer set up!”

“What else would it be? Half a computer set up?” Felicity said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“She’s four, Felicity. What is a four-year-old going to do with a set up like this?” Barry sounded as exasperated as he felt.

Felicity shrugged. “It’s good to start early. Now, where is my hacker-in-training. I want to show her all of the goodies.”

Barry wanted to argue that a child shouldn’t get this many gifts at once, but he realized it might be easier to argue with a brick wall rather than Felicity. “She’s in her room. I’ll go get her.”

*~Little Bird~*  
Eliza looked up to all the women in her life but, like her Daddy and Da, she had a soft spot for Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe. Little made Eliza happier than a surprise visit from the two women. 

“Little Bird, have you been good for you Daddy, Da and Papa?” Amaya asked, gently lifting Eliza into her arms and spinning her around.

Eliza let out a peal of laughter. “Yes, Auntie ‘Maya. I’m always good.”

Sara chuckled. “Sure you are, Little Bird. You’re always good and that’s why Nate has been wearing pink shirts for the past couple of days, huh?”

Eliza looked at her innocently, batting her eyelashes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Aunt Sara. Why is Nate wearing pink shirts?”

Sara smirked. “While I think it’s because a certain Birdie was mad that Nate scared her the other day and took it out on his laundry.”

Eliza giggled but shook her head. “It wasn’t me, Aunt Sara.”

Sara smiled at her. “Sure it wasn’t, Little Bird."

*~Thunder~*  
Thunder was a name that Wally and Joe didn’t dare call Eliza to her face. They did, however, use it to tease Barry.

“Hey, Lightning.” Joe said, after Barry flashing into S.T.A.R Labs. “Where’s little Thunder?”

Barry squinted slightly, clearly confused. “What?”

Len walked up behind the speedster, placing his chin on Barry’s shoulder. “The Good Detective is convinced that he’s funny.”

Joe stopped laughing and glared at Len. “Fuck you, Snart. I’m hilarious.”

Mick came into the room, Wally on his tail. Apparently, Mick had promised to help Wally with some mechanical nonsense that Barry never wanted to understand. “Kid Flash, if you call my daughter Thunder one more time.” He growled with no real heat.

Wally laughed, completely aware that Len and Mick wouldn’t do anything to him because Barry would pout at them, and no one could handle that. “But she is! If Barry’s lightning then Eliza is the Thunder! She’s always following him around. It’s endearing.” Wally high-fived his father.

Barry rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s go pick up our daughter and leave these two comedians to laugh at their own jokes.” 

*~FIN~*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how happy I am with this but I felt like I need to post something. 
> 
> I couldn't think of nicknames for Iris, Caitlin or the Rogues to call Eliza so let me know if you think of any. 
> 
> I'm planning a special story for Eliza's 'birthday' on September 21st so let me know if you have any requests for that!
> 
> Thanks for reading and thank you for the kudos and nice comments!


End file.
